dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡LoS TrioS 3!
El Gran final por fin llegó a PKMN. Esta es la tercera y última temporada de LoS TrioS. Capítulo 27: A convencer Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Bueno Palkia, uzted ezta aquí por la deztruczión del mundo. Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Las cagado. Corte vacío. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : NOOOOOOO, anuncio: Si quieeres refrescos pues bebetelos en Mespritland, Mespritland el hogar de los refrescos XD, OOOOO Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : ¿Eing? Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Bueno... Palkia... Azelf... Rayquaza... ¿QUÉEEE RAYQUAZAAA? Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Si, me teletransporte con vosotros, pringados. Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Corte vacío. Hacia Rayquaza. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿No eras nuestro enemigo? Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Si, lo era. Ya que el mundo puede destrirse puedo evitarlo junto a Dialga. ¿No? Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : NOO, no puedes no ves que eres rosa, y encima eses macho. Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : No hablemos de ti, CEBOLLA. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Entonces a llamar a Dialga y a convencerle de lo mismo. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png y Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : VALEE. Capítulo 28: A convencer 2 Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Ya estamos en la sala de Dialga. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : Alaaa que feo es todo... ¿lila? Archivo:Dialga_mini.png : Si megusta el lila, ¿algún problema? Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Si... Que una de mi clase en vez de leer guiñando el ojo leyó jiñando el ojo, eso es un problemón. Archivo:Dialga_mini.png : Pero no va conmigo. Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Bueno, que... te queremos decir si arreglamos el pasado. Archivo:Dialga_mini.png : Si derrotais a mis dos poderosisimos pokémon; adelante Caterpie. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : Solo hago confusión y los devilito, ¬¬ Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Jeje, yo soplo un mueren asados de frío. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Yo les miro y siguen quietos. Archivo:Palkia_mini.png, Archivo:Dialga_mini.png, Archivo:Caterpie_mini.png, Archivo:Caterpie_mini.png y Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : ¬¬' Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Bueno, ¿te unes o no? Archivo:Dialga_mini.png : Si los participantes quieren amigos; votad y aver si me vuelvo de su equipo. ¿Me vuelvo a ser bueno? Si No Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Esa encuesta es inecesaria, asique ahora eres de nuestro vando el , ALIADO. Capítulo 29: Aliados al podeer Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Bueno, volvamos al mundo normal y vallamos a por las fuerzas de Arceus. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : Podríamos volver al pasado. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Al fin piensas algo, ¿no? Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : No es para tanto, XDD Archivo:Dialga_mini.png : Oye, si volvemos al pasado tendremos ventajas y desventajas. La ventaja es que aún no empezaría ni buestro torneo, y la mala es que no nos conoceríamos. Pero recordaríamos el FUTURO que puede ocurrír. Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Y no estaremos de vuestra parte. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : No me jodas. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Hee, el vocabulario. Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : Bueno, bosotros decidis. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png : Pues haced que vuelva al pasado solo. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Yo volveré, Dialga, teletransportame el pasado. Archivo:Dialga_mini.png : Recuerda, busca las persad de Kyogre y de Groudon, ya que sus ataques son los que pondrán esta tragedia. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Vale. espero volver a veros Archivo:Mesprit_mini.png, Archivo:Dialga_mini.png y Archivo:Palkia_mini.png : SUERTEEE. Archivo:Dialga_mini.png : ADIOOOooooosssssss 4535665hygt.... Capítulo 30: El pasado es lo que cuenta Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : AAaaaa, AAG. Bueno he de ir rápido a Kanto, a avisar a las Aves. :En Kanto Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : ¿Donde estan? Una nota: ::Has ido al hogar de las Aves. Bueno, creo que eso lo sabes pero... estamos en Sinnoh porque nos da la gana ir allí. Atentamente LAS AVESSSS Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : O noo, tengo que ir rápido a avisarles. :Encuentro con las Aves... Archivo:Moltres_mini.png : Holaa, Azelf. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : No vallais al torneo. Archivo:Articuno_mini.png : ¿Y tú como sabes eso? Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : No tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Tengo que deciros que soy del FUTURO, y... no podeis celebrar el torneo ya que teneis que ayudarme a encontrar la cueva de Kyogre y de Groudon. Archivo:Zapdos_mini.png : EL TORNEO LO VAMOS A CELEBRAR. Y la cueva de Kyogre está en Hoenn, por... Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Vale. Y... ¿la de Groudon? Archivo:Zapdos_mini.png : El ya sabe donde está la suya. Archivo:Azelf_mini.png : Gracias por la ayuda. Archivo:Moltres_mini.png : Denada. :3 Maricón :Mientras tanto Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Muy bien, Zoroark. Vamos a idear nuestro plan. El Plan de la destrucción del MUNDOOO. JAJAJAJJAJA Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : Vale. HUIRAN ATERRORIZAADOS. Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : ¿De donde has sacado esa frase absurda? Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : Del IMPERIVM II. Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : :3 Idiota Capítulo 31: Se descubre la verdad Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Vamos Zoruark. Haz lo que sabes y haz el trabajo de Arkeus. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : ¿Me haces la pelota, o no sabes halar? Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Es solo mi... olvídalo Zoruark y empieza a ejecutar el plan. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : QUE SOY ZOROARRRRK. Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Soy tu jefe y te tengo miedo, .______. Ejecuta el plan de una vez. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : Después de beberme un Sprite muy fresquito. Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : VAMOOOOOOOS .______________________________. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : Hay paaapa, no te pongas así. Que yo soy cubaanúú. Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Se dice cubano no cubanúú. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : Yo lo pronusio como quero. Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Que empiece nuestro plan, suelta al VX-99. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : .___. viciado al Ratchet and Clank. NO TENEMOS DE ESO. Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Pues suelta nuestras valquirias. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : .______________________________. El Ratchet and Clank no es para ti. -.- Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : Pues transfórmate en Arceus y que empiece la verdad, LEÑE. Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : ¿Te doy mi número de teléfono? Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : AAAAahooooraaAAAAaaaaAa... Archivo:Carlos96-Zoroark.png : ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR! ¡SI MARICÓN SEÑOR, SEÑOR! Archivo:Rayquaza_mini.png : ._____. (feo) Capítulo 32: La transformación es lo importante, ¿no? Continuará... Comentarios *Genial!! super, pero porque Mesprit dice que Palkia es rosa y es macho si Palkia no tiene genero??? xD (Muy Buena) [[Usuario:Ben10infinito|'Lucario & Scizor Power!!']] [[Usuario_discusión:Ben10infinito|'¿Preguntas?']] - [[Usuario_blog:Ben10infinito|'Mis Blogs y']] [[Especial:Contrubuciones/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']] 22:10 1 oct 2010 (UTC) *Allí es onde hay una curiosidad, XDD Ya que es como todo los legen fueran machos, los que no tienen género. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 22:13 1 oct 2010 (UTC) *Ya no podia esperar xD [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 22:16 1 oct 2010 (UTC) *Jeje, otra curiosidad más. Solo estoy comentando en mi ultima temporada. XDD [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] '~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 22:50 1 oct 2010 (UTC) *Desde cuando cojones juegas al Imperivm?? Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:35 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *Desde hace tiempo, pero me pasé el I, II Y III. Asique ya no estoy con ellos. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 21:32 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *._. ESTA NOVELA MANDAAA! .-_.Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 21:41 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *Ou yea, XDD [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] '~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 21:54 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Saga Tríos Categoría:Tele-realidad Categoría:Cómicas Categoría:Novelas